


Smutember 2020-Sweet Treats

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cooking, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Aang gives Toph some dessert, but she wants something else
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Kudos: 14
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vickyships written for smutember

Aang nervously danced around the pan as the custard cooked. It was an old air bender recipe and he really hoped that Toph liked it. Toph was from one of the wealthiest families of the Earth kingdom so she might have a sophisticated palate. On the other hand, while traveling together, Toph had shown little care what she shoved in her mouth. But if that was the case, then the custard might not even impress her. 

No, this had to work Aang thought. Once finished he poured it into a bowl. He zipped over on of Toph’s earth tents. He knocked. “Toph?” 

“Yeah twinkle toes?” 

“I got something for you.”

The doors slide open. “Aw, that’s sweet twinkle toes come in here. “ She dragged Aang into the tent as she earthbended the doors close behind him. “Bring your custard over here.” Toph had made a makeshift table for the two to sit at. Once placed on the table, Toph took a big sniff of the treat. “Oh yeah.” She took a spoonful and took a bite. Aang felt like his heart got stabbed when her face fell. “Aang, you didn’t cum in this?” 

“What? No? It’s just custard. Why would you even think that?” 

“Look someone gives me goo to eat, I’m gonna assume that they jizzed in it.” 

“Well, did you at least like it?” 

“It was fine, but it wasn’t jizz.” Rocks slide up around Aang’s feet, trapping him. “Let’s get some.” Toph pulled down Aang’s pants and grabbed his dick. She began sucking it. The member hardened in her mouth as her tongue lathered it. 

Toph wasn’t gentle, bobbing her head ferociously, having Aang deepthroat her. Poor Aang could barely keep up with the bj. He steadied himself by placing his hand on her head, but Toph was in control. 

Aang shivered as Toph happily gurled around his dick. Her teeth scraped his penis a bit but Aang didn’t mind. Light headed, Aang gave Toph the desert she wanted and fired his seed down the girl’s gaullite. She greedly drank it all up. 

“Aaaw, just what the doctor ordered. Thanks Twinkle Toes.” She freed Aang and caught him when he almost fell. 

“Thanks too, pretty intense.”

“Your custard was very sweet too. Both the flavor and the gesture.” 

“I’ll be sure to cum in whatever I cook for you from now on.”


End file.
